


baby you've got me, you've got me

by yien



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yien/pseuds/yien
Summary: it was sweet.





	baby you've got me, you've got me

Seulgi took Irene’s face into her palms and caressed her soft cheeks which had been hued pink with proximity. The moment was warm and thick. Drenched in honey, intoxicating and addictive. The longer they stared into each other’s eyes the more uneven their breathing became, their gazes reflected in each others irises and the attraction was almost tangible; changing states, liquefying until it ran red through their veins. They stared, and stared, and stared until Seulgi finally lost her nerve and came closer, hot breath fanning across Irene's face; sweet smelling, like an orchid in bloom. Irene was lost in the scent,  _“How could someone be so sweet?”_ she thought, mind hazy as her breath came even quicker.

By the time Seulgi finally closed the distance between them Irene felt as though she was barely breathing, eyes fluttering closed, mirroring the staccato beat of her heart. The moment their lips touched, Irene felt the hiccup in its rhythm; her heart catching in her throat, refusing to be dislodged.

Their first kiss was short, lips parting with a small sound as Seulgi looked up into Irene’s eyes asking if it was okay, if they were okay, in the wordless way they’d perfected. A quirk of Irene’s lips was all Seulgi needed before she leaned in once more, slowly at first but this time gaining in urgency as a frantic heat began to rise between them.

 _“She’s so soft. So, so, soft. How is that even possible?”_ Seulgi wondered as her left hand dropped to the back of Irene’s neck, grazing the small hairs there in a way that raised goosebumps on Irene’s skin. Seulgi revelled in the fact that she had this effect on Irene; after pining so long for the other, she’d never dreamed this day would come, that they’d ever be so close in a way that wasn’t just considered their normal skinship.

Now as Seulgi sits facing Irene, an urge to be even closer to the other overrides her and she lowers her hand from Irene’s cheek, trailing down the older’s torso, pushing her down, down, down. Their mouths part with an audible pop and Irene lands gently onto the silken sheets beneath her, Seulgi immediately climbing atop her body and placing herself directly onto Irene’s lap. Their bare thighs touching teasingly as their skirts hitch up and it’s all Seulgi can do to not to be consumed by thoughts of Irene,  _Irene moaning her name ever so sweetly as she moved her hand up under Irene’s skirt and over that saccharine spot-_

Seulgi’s abruptly broken free from that train of thought as Irene pulls on her shirt, tugging to gain her attention, and once granted, she smiles coyly - rosy cheeks looking oh so delectable and Seulgi feels as if she might go mad with love and lust. Lowering herself once more to connect her lips to Irene’s, arms either side of her face, Seulgi feels a soft, contented sigh leave Irene’s mouth and she  _melts._

It was all too much yet not enough. Seulgi wanted more and by the small, and increasingly frequent whimpers Irene gave below her, she wanted it too. Ever so softly Seulgi began to part her lips, her honey breath breezing into Irene’s mouth as the older followed suite. Within minutes the atmosphere became heavier. The slide of their lips wetter than before, smoother and the pressure unforgiving. Irene’s hands which had been unoccupied before began moving across Seulgi’s body, learning and relearning the younger’s curves. Seulgi grasping desperately at the sheets either side of Irene’s head as she felt curious, cool hands begin to trail across her bare abdomen.

Not being able to take the teasing and gentle probing any longer, Seulgi lowered herself fully onto Irene’s body, grinding down onto the older’s hips, smirking into the kiss as she felt Irene’s lips part in a faint moan. Never one to miss an opportunity, Seulgi slid her tongue into Irene’s mouth and the wet warmth in which she was met with was enough to fulfill a thousand of her desires. Licking into Irene’s mouth was an experience of its own and coupled with Irene’s hands clenching onto her waist, Seulgi felt like she was floating; her heart soaring, soaring, soaring.

Slowly, Irene began to part her legs, allowing space for Seulgi to slot one of hers in between. Once they were both settled, Seulgi started to grind down onto Irene’s exposed thigh hesitantly and then in earnest as she gained footing. Both of them gasping raggedly into the kiss as they set up a tantalising rhythm; their hips connecting over and over again as their lips continued to part and rejoin. Coming together and falling apart as if they were midnight ocean waves being moved by the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading!!


End file.
